La secrétaire du Général
by SuriKath
Summary: OS - Nouvelle secrétaire au sein de la Shinra. Elle va devoir travailler pour le grand héros de la Shinra, notre cher Sephiroth...


La secrétaire du général.

Alicia était une jolie stagiaire dans la Shinra Corporation. Toute adorable avec son chignon de fortune laissant tomber quelques mèches ébènes sur son fin visage à la peau tannée par le soleil, elle arborait des yeux en amandes couleur noisettes cachés sous de longs cils. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait dans le bureau du vice président Rufus Shinra afin de se faire recruter au sein de cette grande entreprise.

Nerveuse et peu à l'aise dans son élégant tailleur noir mettant en valeur sa fine taille et sa charmante poitrine, elle entra dans le clinquant bureau du fils du président après que sa secrétaire lui ait permis d'entrer. Que de grandeur et de couleur clair dans cette pièce démesurée ! Rufus Shinra, bel homme de grande taille à la peau claire, l'invita à s'asseoir avec un charmant sourire sur un fauteuil de cuir rouge sombre, puis ils commencèrent à parler affaire.

-Vous avez fait un travail formidable en tant que stagiaire dans notre entreprise, mademoiselle. Il serait malhonnête de ma part de ne pas vous accorder une place au sein de la Shinra ! Déclarait le jeune vice président d'une voix mielleuse.

Il réfléchit un long moment tout en farfouillant dans ses piles de dossiers sur son bureau design avant de lui adresser un sourire qui présageait quelque chose de bon.

-Le Général Sephiroth aurait besoin de l'aide d'une secrétaire, cela vous tenterait il ?

Surprise ! Alicia fut déconcertée par l'offre de Rufus. Elle ? Secrétaire du grand héros ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu durant son stage il n'était jamais dans son bureau. À vrai dire, il avait enchaîné les missions pendant un mois.

Malgré tout, Alicia savait que c'était une offre qui ne se refusait pas. Elle accepta donc même si elle était nerveuse à l'idée de travailler pour le grand Général. Elle quitta donc le bel homme qui blond qui l'invita à travailler le lendemain même, le tout dans un sourire charmeur qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la jeune femme.

OxoxoxO

Le lendemain, encore plus nerveuse que la veille, Alicia entrait dans le grand bâtiment Shinra, marchant à un bon rythme malgré ses talons haut et son élégant tailleur noir pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau de son nouveau supérieur. Frappant trois coups discret sur la grande porte claire, elle tressaillit en entendant une voix grave et nonchalante qui lui disait d'entrer. Aussi, quand elle s'engouffra dans le bureau, elle put clairement être frappée par le charisme du Général Sephiroth qui était posé sur un divan rouge sombre, se massant les tempes.

Grand et musclé, il avait une longue chevelure argentée tombant en cascade sur son dos. Ses yeux était gris vert avec la pupille étrangement fendu, lui donnant un charme animal. Il portait un long manteau noir avec des épaulières argentés, et sous son manteau, on voyait sa peau claire, barrée par deux bretelles passant en croix sur son torse. On ne pouvait que tenter de deviner la ligne de ses abdos car ils étaient cachés par une imposante ceinture noire dissimulée sous le manteau de cuir noir. Son pantalon, noir également, était d'une matière semblable au cuir, mais on n'en voyait qu'une partie car le reste était dissimulée sous des bottes de cuirs noirs sanglés.

En clair, il était impressionnant.

Son bureau était aussi grand que celui de Rufus, mais dans des tons rouge carmin. A l'opposé de deux divans rouge et une table basse de verre, il y avait un énorme bureau de bois, celui de son supérieur. Elle constata, sans un sourire nerveux, que le sien se trouvait près des grandes fenêtres, perpendiculaire à celui de Sephiroth.

-C'est vous la nouvelle secrétaire ? Souffla t-il d'une voix froide, la regardant de haut en bas.

Malgré sa nervosité, elle acquiesça avec un sourire professionnel, déstabilisant le beau soldat qui pendait encore tomber sur une dragueuse plutôt qu'une secrétaire digne de ce nom.

De suite, elle se mit au travail, ce qui plut forcément au Général qui cherchait une secrétaire efficace au travail. Il put enfin souffler avec tous ses rapports qu'il avait à rendre. Elle était silencieuse, elle répondait au téléphone et obligeait les personnes à laisser des messages, les manipulant aisément (il n'avait plus besoin de répondre à ce maudit appareil !) Et le tout proprement et efficacement.

La journée passa rapidement pour les deux travailleurs. Sephiroth était plus que satisfait du travail réalisé et la remercia sincèrement, Alicia n'en étant que ravi.

Au départ de sa secrétaire, Sephiroth souffla un coup : Il n'aurait pas à renvoyer cette femme et sa journée n'avait pas été trop dure.

OxoxoxO Un mois après OxoxoxO

Alicia était de retour dans l'immense bureau rouge carmin avec le café de son supérieur à la main, qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire poli, avant de se remettre au travail. Son quotidien fut brusquement brisé quand elle vit que le jeune soldat qui était assis sur le divan rouge avait l'air bien plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée,

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Général ? Demanda t-elle, l'inquiétude se lisant facilement dans sa voix.

-Une migraine qui ne passe pas. Souffla t-il, irrité.

Rassurée que ça ne soit rien de très grave, elle souffla doucement avant de se lever et de se diriger derrière le divan où était posé Sephiroth en le demandant très poliment :

-Permettez ?

Sephiroth lui avait jeté un regard inquisiteur avant de la laisser faire. Elle posa alors ses mains sur les temps de son supérieur et les massèrent doucement pour calmer sa migraine. Il souffla d'aise : sa secrétaire était super.

Cette dernière avait eu peur qu'il prenne mal son initiative. Il fallait dire que cet homme était impressionnant ! Froid et dur, travailler à ses côtés n'était pas chose aisée au commencement. Mais comme elle avait fait ses preuves en travaillant durement, le soldat s'était radouci.

-Vous êtes tendu, Général. Remarqua t-elle quand elle s'attaqua aux épaules musclés de son supérieur.

-Rien de bien étonnant, souffla t-il en fermant les yeux. Combiner la guerre et la paperasse n'est pas si facile.

-Je peux vous aider et m'occuper de la paperasse en trop si vous le souhaitez. Se proposa t-elle immédiatement, désirant lui permettre de se reposer.

Sephiroth sourit décidément cette femme était parfaite.

-C'est gentil de proposer, mais je préfère continuer comme nous le faisons.

Alicia ne répondit pas c'était l'ordre du Général après tout. Elle finit par arrêter de le masser mais les deux mains gantés de son supérieur retinrent brusquement ses petites mains tannées par le soleil.

-Continues s'il te plaît.

Elle sursauta : Il l'avait tutoyé si soudainement ! Elle s'exécuta toutefois, provoquant des soupirs d'aises du héros de la Shinra. Elle se rendit vraiment compte à quel point le Général était tendu : ses muscles était durs et saillants. Elle descendit vers le dos pour le détendre encore plus, ce dont son supérieur la laisse faire sous des soupirs d'aises : il aimait vraiment quand elle le massait.

Le téléphone sonna brusquement et Alicia jeta son regard noisette vers l'objet bruyant. Interrompant alors le massage sous la frustration du Général qui vit partir sa secrétaire sous sa démarche attractive. Il laissa balader son regard sur ses fines jambes mises en valeur par cette jolie jupe arrivant bien au dessus du genou. Ses talons noirs la grandissait légèrement mais elle restait toujours plus petite que lui. Il fronça ses sourcils C'était bien la première fois qu'il intéressait à une femme qui travaillait pour lui.

La journée passa normalement, Alicia étant retournée à son travail initial tout comme le jeune soldat, quand un ami de Sephiroth, Angeal, fit irruption dans son bureau.

Grand et baraqué, il était assez différent du Général. Ses cheveux mi longs étaient noirs, deux longues pattes descendaient au niveau de son menton et il avait une petite barbe de trois jours. Il avait, comme la plupart des soldats, des yeux bleus mako et possédait l'uniforme du soldat. Mais sur son visage d'homme, on voyait qu'il avait de fins sourcils noirs.

-Bonjour Sephiroth, une pause café ? Sourit il.

Alicia l'avait à peine regardé, sachant qu'il était un bon ami de son supérieur. Aussi, elle le salua poliment d'un signe de tête lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire et repartit dans son boulot, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle fut surprise lorsque Sephiroth l'invita à s'asseoir sur le second divan rouge, en face des deux hommes.

-Il vaut mieux que je travaille. Déclara t-elle, gênée.

-Une pause te ferait le plus grand bien. Insista le Général avec un léger sourire.

Vaincue, la jeune femme s'installa sur le divan en face des deux soldats 1ere classe. Elle avait l'air tendue, et légèrement fatiguée.

-On dirait Reno quand il n'a pas pu fumer sa cigarette ! Sourit le grand soldat aux cheveux argentés.

-C'est un peu ça, en effet. Avoua t-elle, confuse.

Elle n'était que surprise quand le Général l'invita à fumer dans son bureau, soulignant qu'il pouvait aérer de toutes façons, mais elle ne s'en priva pas et alla chercher une cigarette dans son sac avant de l'allumer. Elle poussa un minuscule soupir de soulagement quand elle tira une bouffée et se posa à la même place de l'instant passé. Ils discutèrent tous les trois tranquillement, se permettant une pause d'une vingtaine de minutes. Mais Angeal finit par partir, il avait son élève à entraîner, son « chiot » comme il aimait l'appeler. Alicia était déjà reparti au boulot, continuant de rédiger avec un sérieux qui amusait le Général.

OxoxoxO

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour et Alicia travaillait dans le même rythme qui Sephiroth. Ce dernier, grâce aux efforts de sa collègue, pouvait respirer et n'hésitait pas à proposer des pauses à sa jolie secrétaire qui les acceptaient bien volontiers.

Sephiroth était vraiment heureux d'avoir cette jeune femme auprès de lui, et pas seulement que dans le cadre professionnel. Elle était si gentille et bienveillante envers lui ! Chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mission et qu'il devait faire le travail administratif, il était heureux. Son ami Angeal avait remarqué cela quand ce dernier rentrait avec un léger sourire de ces missions pour partir en direction de son bureau. Lui qui était si froid habituellement, surtout quand il fallait s'occuper de la paperasse, paraissait plus heureux et ouvert qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le Général regardait Alicia travailler, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il décida d'agir aujourd'hui. Se levant rapidement, il se tint devant le bureau de la jeune femme qui ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, plongée dans ses papiers. Elle finit par lever les yeux, intriguée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler un bout de phrase quand elle vit que le visage de son supérieur se rapprochait près, très près de son visage, la déstabilisant proprement.

-Gé...général ? Balbutia t-elle, ses joues prenant la couleur de la cerise.

Il sourit, très amusé par la gène de sa mignonne secrétaire, mais ne prononça pas un mot. De son coté, elle fut choquée en voyant un franc sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Sephiroth. Il était si beau et c'était si rare qu'il ne cache pas ses émotions ! Son cœur avait raté un battement quand elle avait vu son supérieur se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage, et elle avait deviné qu'elle était toute rouge, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, profitant du sourire de Sephiroth. Ce dernier, profitant de l'immobilité d'Alicia, en profita pour goûter les fines lèvres de la jeune femme qui resta totalement sidérée par ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle recula, surprise et gênée, n'arrivant pas à s'avouer qu'elle avait aimée ce moment, et fit face au sourire toujours amusée du Général. Doucement, elle lui lâcha un vrai sourire et elle ne recula pas quand Sephiroth l'embrassa avec plus de passion. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour apprécier leur baiser qu'ils partageaient pendant que le soldat avait avait attrapé la taille d'Alicia pour la soulever et la poser sur le bureau. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants pour coller son corps musclé à celui de sa secrétaire qui profitait à fond de ce moment. Il embrassait divinement bien ! Lui aussi appréciait la saveur et la passion d'Alicia. La texture de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau...Comment ne pas craquer face à cette femme si désirable ?

Mais ils furent interrompu par le collègue et l'élève d'Angeal, un charmant soldat aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés : Zack.

Les deux fautifs se séparèrent Alicia rougissait comme une pivoine, assise sur son bureau, alors que Sephiroth n'était pas du tout gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Zack, lui, faisait la moue. Il avait des vues sur Alicia mais le Général avait été plus rapide que lui.

-Je vais te laisser Sephiroth, je voulais pas vous interrompre. Railla t-il.

Et le jeune soldat aux cheveux noirs s'en alla répandre la nouvelle comme une traînée de poudre. Sephiroth se doutait bien que son collègue était incapable de tenir sa langue, aussi il soupira doucement et lâcha un sourire taquin à Alicia qui le lui rendit bien. Enfin, il scella de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais sûrement pas pour longtemps.

FIN


End file.
